One moment
by 9lovely8
Summary: A Girl wants to became an actress in L.A. and there she meets Cody Longo. (fromm Hollywood heights)
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction. I hope you'll like it. (Sorry for my bad English, my mother language isn't english)

1 Chapter

I lived for three months in Los Angeles now, because I wanted to became an actress.

L.A. was the dream of my childhood and even when I was a teen I wanted to live in Los Angeles and I still loved it.

The people were nice, the weather was great and I had a great flat in a nice neighborhood.

The only thing which wasn't that great was, that I just got rejections for acting rolls, but I hoped that I would have luck for the next time.

And today was my first day in my new job, a coffe shop, which was two blocks away!

The sun woke me up early in the morning.

It was a beautiful, sunny and warm day today and i't was even already 7 o'clock.

Shit!

I was supposed to be in one hour in the coffe shop.

I stood up and get dressed quickly, I decided to wear a white blouse, a dark blue jeans, accessories and sunglasses.

After I finished getting dressed, I had breakfast and made my way to the coffe shop.

I didn't found the coffe shop even after an half hour and I went really crazy.

My first day at the shop and I came late.

I thought I would look like a little lost kid, here in L.A. and honestly?

I was.

"Hi, ehm, can I help you?"

I turned around.

A very hot guy was in front of me.

He was about 28, had a very trained body, and black, well styled hair.

He wore a dark jeans, a blue tshirt and black sunglasses.

"ehm, well... ehm yes."

"and how can I help you?" he asked in a funny way.

I felt, that i get blushed.

"well, I was searching for a coffe shop"

He laughs:"I think there are hundreds of coffe shops in L.A."

"Oh yeah. Sure. The name is 'coffehour' and I have to find it, because it's my first working day there today."

"your firts working day. well.." he looked at his watch "I have to be in 45 minutes at a meeting. I'll show you the shop"

"Really, you would do that?"

"Sure. Come on."

On our way, we talked about our hobbys and he even asked me, why I'm in L.A.

I was ashamed, but I told him my dream about an acting career.

We walked for 10 minutes, after we stand in front of the coffe shop.

I invited him for a free coffe, because he helped me.

"sure, why not?" he smiles.

We went into the shop.

I ordered two coffe mugs.

I decided two write my mobile number on his mug.

After I did that, I gave him his coffe with a smile.

"call me" I said with a wink.

"I will" he smiled and leaved the coffe shop.

And I started my first working day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was 4 pm when I finally was allowed to leave my work.

I was totally tired and I had absolutely no idea, that this job would be so damn exhausting.

well, I had to earn money, if I wanted to have a good life here in Los Angeles, and to reach my dream I'd take nearly every job.

When I leaved the coffe shop, I decided to make a little sightseeing tour trough L.A., because I had no time to do that until now.

Suddenly my phone rings.

It was an unknown number.

"Hellooo?" I said a bit afraid.

"Hi, you gave me your number today, remember?"

It was the hot guy.

"oh, ehm. of course. how are ya?"

"thanks, I'm fine. I just wanted to ask you, if you want to do something with me today."

I hesitated.

"Or maybe not?" He asked carefully.

"Oh no. I mean yes. I mean, I'd love to do something with you."

I suddenly had to smile.

"Cool, well. what do you wanna do?" he asked.

"I actually wanted to make a little sightseeing tour trough L.A., I haven't seen that much from this city."

"Okay, that's great. I mean, I live here for a long time now, I can show you a bit around and even for free. I mean, just if you want to."

If course I wanted to. He seems very nice, so I said yes.

"Yes, sure."

"Okay, I'm near to your coffe shop, I'll meet you there in like 10 minutes. Is that okay for you?"

"Yeah, See ya in 10 minutes."

I was so happy, because my first working day was great, I lived in LA and now I have something like a date with a super hot guy.

Nothing could become better for me now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After exactly 10 minutes he stand in front of me.

He smiled at me and huged me.

"Hi" He said.

I was a bit nervous, but finally I was able to say a shy "Hey".

"Well, you wanna start the sightseeing tour?"

"Yeah, Let's start."

He took my hand.

A little, but kind of sweet flutter went trough my body.

He had parked his car 10 meters away from the coffe shop.

It was a black sport car.

"You have cool car." I said.

"Thanks, but I'm saving money for a Lambo."

He opened a car door and helped me to get in.

Than he get in, too and he started the motor.

"At first I'll drive with you to the most popular place for tourists."

"The Hollywood sign?" I asked.

"Yes, It's not very creative I know, but you should be there when you live here."

While he was driving I wanted to turn on the radio.

"Wait, I'll help you" He said and smiled at me.

He touched my Hand and again a flutter went through me.

"Actually I don't like listening to the radio very much. But I have a playlist. If it's okay for you, you can choose a song from there." He smiled at me.

I choosed a song.

I liked it very much " That's a cool song"

He laughed.

"Thanks. I hope you like my taste in Music."

"Yes, I mean until now. I hope you don't listen to heavy metal. I don't like that Kind of Music very much."

"I promise, I don't listen to heavy metal.I think it's time to introduce myself, I'm Cody Longo."

"Nice to meet you Cody."

"And what's your name?"

"Oh sorry. My name is Sophie."

"That's a beautiful name, Spohie. Sounds good."

"Thanks."

It took nearly an hour until we arrived at the Hollywood sign.

"It's beautiful here." I wondered.

"Just like you."

"I see, you are a little charmeur."

He laughed "Yeah. Kind of. Come on, I have a little surprise for you."

"Mh, what is it?"

"You'll see. come with me."

He get out of the car and again he helped me to get out of the car, too.

Than he went to to the trunk and said in a quite voice "Close your eyes."

I closed my eyes.

I had totally no idea, what he wanted to do with me.

It was so exciting.

He closed the trunk and took my hand.

"Don't open your eyes. You have to trust me now for the next three minutes."

"I will." I whispered.

We walked for a few minutes until he stopped "Wait a minute. I will tell you, when you can open your eyes again."

I felt the sun on my face and the birds chirping.

"I can't wait to see, what you want to show me." I said.

He whispered in a sexy, deep voice in my ear "You can open your eyes again."

I slowely opened my eyes.

We were about 20 meters next to the Hollywood sign at a quite place.

The sun was low and far awy we saw the skyline of L.A.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

I was blown away "Yes, it's so romantic here and so beautiful."

"I hope so. Oh and here's the best part"

We turned around.

Cody prepared a picnic for us...


	4. Chapter 4

Before I'm gonna start with the next chapter, I want to say thanks to your lovely reviews. I'm glad you like it and to answer to one review: I don't know somebody, who's called sophie and my name isn't Sophie, I just like the name. :)

Chapter 4

I never expected a picnic.

"Come on, you have to try these strawberrys. They're the best here in LA." He said.

He took one big, red strawberry and he puts it in my mouth.

It was really tasty.

"Mmmmh, thank you. Yeah, you're right. They're the best I've ever tasted."

"I knew, you'd say that. I love them, too." He smiled at me.

"Sit down, you have to taste the other things." he said.

I followed his request and sat down on the picnic blanket.

He prepared a few fruits and a few meals.

I tasted a meal, which was a peace of ciabatta bread with tomato creme.

"Cody, this is super delicious. Tank you"

"I hoped you'd like it."

He slowely moved closer and he put his arm around me.

His arm was strong and muscular and he had a parfume, which smelled very good.

I put my head down on his shoulder.

He looked at me and whispered "You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen."

His breath was warm.

I looked down, because I get blushed again.

We couldn't see the sun anymore, but the sky over Los Angeles was orange-pink and we could already see the moon.

"It's so beautiful here, Cody. Thanks."

"I like this place very much, so I decided to show you this place, too. But it's getting cold. I think we should go."

I was a bit sad, but he was right.

It was cold.

"Yeah. You're right. Let's go."

I stood up and he did that, too.

He started to clean up our picnic and I decided to help him.

"You don't have do do that." He said.

"Oh, but I want to. I mean, I also ate something, right? So I have to help." I smiled.

After 5 minutes we finished cleaning up.

He took my hand again.

His hand was muscular, too and even warm.

I smiled at him "You know. That was fun today. Thank you."

"your welcome." He laughed.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Nothing. It's just. All my girlfriends were nothing like you. You're... different."

I shook off his hand.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" He asked surprised.

"That was kinda strange, honestly..."

"What?"

"you compared me with your ex-Girlfriends. We just know each other for one day."

He looked down "Yeah, You're right. I'm sorry. I'm just feeling so comfortable around you. I'm sorry, really."

"It's okay."

We arrived at his car.

"I'm gonna drive you home, if it's okay for you?"

"yes, sure." I said smiling.

We get in his car and he started the motor.

It was midnight, when we arrived in front of my flat.

We get out of the car again.

"It was an amazing evening, Cody. Thank you."

"I hope we can do something like this again, soon."

"I'd love to do that... I'm sorry, but I have to get up early tomorrow."

"Yes sure."

He came closer and huged me, while doing that he whispered in my ear "See you soon, beautiful"

Than he gave me a soft kiss on my cheek and winked at me.

A little flutter went through my body.

I smiled and went into my flat.

He was so sweet.

When I was in my flat, I brushed my teeth quickly and got to bed.

With a little smile, I fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I already woke up at 4.30 am, because I can't sleep.

I decided to run a bit, because it was way better than just laying in bed.

I stood up and put my running clothes and my shoes on.

After that, I drunk some water,picked my ipod and leaved my appartment.

The sun was about to rise up.

I put my headphones in my ear and I started to run.

It was very warm already, but I forced myself to run through my neigberhood even when it was hot.

After one hour, I came back to my apartement and I was puffed.

I went under the shower.

The cool water calmed me down and after the shower I felt fresh again and I even smelt a bit after cocosnut.

I got dressed quickly, because I had to be in 40 minutes in the coffe shop again.

After I got dressed I had a fruit salad as breakfast.

After that I grabbed my phone, my purse and my coffe-to-go cup and went to work.

Because of Cody, I now knew where the shop was ,thankfully.

It took much time to get there, because there was much traffic.

But nearly after an half hour I finally reached the coffe shop.

"Morning" Tamara, another waitress, said.

"Hi. How are ya?" I asked.

"I'm fine. Thanks, and you?"

"yeah. Me too."

She smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm sure you're fine..."

What did she meant?

"Why?" I asked her.

"Well. I saw that hottie yesterday. You'd be not normal if you wouldn't be fine." She laughed.

"are you guys gonna meet again?" she asked.

"Ehm.. I hope so. why're asking?"

"You two are great together. that's all."

I smiled "Thanks..."

"Hey, Sophie. Do you wanna grap some food later with me? I know that you're new here in L.A., maybe you want to talk to somebody?" she asked friendly.

"Yes. That'd be great."


End file.
